


Oliver Loves Jon

by AcademyofShipping



Series: Love Between a Father and a Son, Legacy verse [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Legacy Verse, Legacy sandbox, Other, not my original charachter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademyofShipping/pseuds/AcademyofShipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has to take care of a drugged and injured Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Loves Jon

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in @ash818's Legacy verse. It's not strictly necessary to read Legacy to understand this, but you really should. You'll understand Jon's personality more if you do. All the Legacy stories are here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/163391

Breathing hard, Jon gently set his father on the couch. Oliver gave a grunt of pain in response. So maybe not all that gently. But his dad should be happy they made it to the couch because that entryway was looking like the place they would collapse; Oliver from the pain of a re-injured knee, that would heal within a week with complete bed rest the doctor had assured, and Jon from the excursion from carrying the one giant muscle mass that is Oliver Queen, formerly known as the Arrow.

The current Arrow was sweating and really wishing it wasn’t a girls’ weekend away because now his dad’s care was left to Jon. All by himself. With no help. None whatsoever.

Nurturing was definitely not in his wheelhouse. Especially when said patient was beyond stoic, particularly when it came to pain. Jon also knew that if his mom or sister thought Jon had neglected his father in any way, he’d take up a permanent residence in the dog house.

The dog house was nice. Percy had no room to complain, but it was dog-nice not person-nice. It smelled like a dog, didn’t have comfy chairs, dog hair was everywhere, and Jon wasn’t even sure the house’s Wi-Fi signal reached it.

Jon’s mission was clear. Avoid the dog house. Literally and figuratively. The only way to do that would be to take care of his dad better than his mom or sister would have if they were at home. He was a smart guy, he could figure it out.

Jon also knew that no matter how many reassurances he had given, the girls’ weekend was being cut short, so he only had to last until they got back home. He estimated that to be, at the latest, tomorrow morning. Less than 12 hours. He could handle that. He was Jonathan Queen, Arrow of Starling City. Easy.

“Alright, it’s time for a pain pill, Dad.”

“I don’t need one,” Oliver said as he tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. The grimace that crossed his face gave away his lie.

“I knew you’d say that. Unfortunately for you, you don’t get a say. Doctor’s, and son’s, orders.”

“I don’t want to be groggy.”

“These new pain killers aren’t supposed to cause grogginess. So I’m going to go get some water so you can swallow the pill.”

“Don’t need water.”

“So stubborn. Like I said, I’m going to go grab some water. I don’t need to be blamed for you choking. Don’t move while I’m away.”

Thirty minutes after Oliver had taken the pill and they were silently watching the news together on the couch, Oliver looked over at Jon.

“Jonny,” Oliver said, “come here.”

Jon leaned closer to Oliver, “What is it?”

Oliver looped his arms around Jon’s shoulders and pulled Jon into a hug. “I love you, buddy.”

“Okay,” Jon said very slowly. This was not normal dad behavior. He cautiously and lightly hugged Oliver back and then sat back up, disengaging from the hug as quickly as he could while still being polite.

Oliver continued to stare at Jon. A small smile stayed on Oliver’s face. Jon tried to ignore it, but after 30 seconds it began to freak Jon out.

“What, Dad?”

“I’m just so proud of you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, Dad,” Jon replied with a slight blush creeping on his cheeks. “I know.”

“You’re such a better man then I was at your age. Come back here.”

Oliver pulled Jon back into another hug and this time added a kiss to Jon’s temple.

“Are we sure the doctor didn’t give you ecstasy instead of pain killers?” Jon squirmed out of Oliver’s hug and sat further away on the couch.

“You are so funny, Jonny. Just like your mother. I’m so glad you got her sense of humor and not mine.”

“Yeah, I’m way too young to make lame dad jokes.”

Oliver laughed too loud. Jon’s eyes widen in surprise and, though he’d never admit it, a little in fear. He had never known his dad to laugh as loud as he did, especially at a bad joke. At best Oliver would humor everyone with half a grin. Oliver didn’t seem to notice Jon’s reaction and started to shift closer to Jon.

“Dad, stay where you are. You’re going to hurt yourself more.”

“You’re so sweet, Jonny.”

Jon looked over in skepticism. He had a reputation as a tough ass vigilante to keep and it wouldn’t help having his dad refer to him as sweet. Oliver stretched his arms out for another hug. Jon awkwardly patted Oliver on the shoulder and got up from the couch.

“Dad, how about we watch Die Hard?”

“But it’s not Christmas. Or Christmukkah.”

“So?” Jon looked to anything to take his dad’s focus off of him.

“How about we just sit and talk?” Oliver asked.

“Or we could watch one of the musicals Abby was in that we have recorded?” Desperate, desperate measures.

“You don’t want to talk with me.”

“That’s not true,” Jon said, thinking a conversation about baseball was about the limit on what they could handle emotionally at the moment. Anything more and Jon was going to call his mom and beg her to come back via Barry Allen. Jon sat back down on the couch, a little closer to Oliver than before.

“We just don’t do much bonding anymore, unless it has to do with Arrow stuff. I know we used to. When you were really little. I miss that. Miss you a little. You’re still here, but it’s not quite the same.”

Jon was almost sure that tears were forming in his dad’s eyes. Fuck. He was not prepared for this. Jon silently pleaded for grogginess to take over. But Jon knew he had to take control of the emotional turn his dad was taking. If he didn’t, the uncomfortableness of what was happening would color every moment they would have from now until Oliver’s golden years.

“It’s fine, Dad. Let’s talk.” Oliver smiled bright at Jon’s words. He motioned Jon closer to him. Jon sighed and slid right next to Oliver. Oliver kissed Jon’s forehead again and wrapped him in another hug.

“I love you, Jonny.”

“I love you too, Dad,” Jon grunted in reply.

Ten hours later, Felicity, Abby, and Tish were stunned when they walked into the living room and found the boys asleep on the couch and what could only be described as cuddling.


End file.
